1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless network selection apparatus that selects a wanted wireless network from a plurality of wireless networks and establishes connection to the selected wireless network, when it is connected to the wireless network.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-209148, filed Sep. 10, 2009, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, WPS (Wi-fi Protected Setup) has been widely spread as a standard for simply setting connection to a wireless LAN (Local Area Network). An example of the WPS system is PBC (Push Button Configuration). In PBC, buttons for establishing a connection are provided on both the terminal to be connected to the wireless LAN and the access point (for example, a router) and the user pushes both buttons to automatically set the connection of the terminal whose button is pushed to the wireless LAN. A technique for pushing a button to set connection to a wireless LAN is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-215232.
There are two kinds of wireless LAN connection modes. One is the infrastructure mode in which terminals are connected to each other through an access point and the other is the ad-hoc mode in which terminals are directly connected to each other. PBC which is given as an example relates to a connection set by the WPS in infrastructure mode.